No More Nightmares Only Sweet Dreams
by Legend88
Summary: Emison sleepover gets kinky. Set at the start of Season 5. Thinking of extending with a prequel and sequel chapter if anyone is interested?


"Alison?" Emily's voice echoes through the dark woods. She follows the red coated figure through a thick mist, barely able to see in front of her. She begins running as the figure moves farther and farther out of sight. "Please Ali, don't go! I can't lose you again, I love you Ali!" She pleads as the mist envelops her in a chilling cold.

"Em, Emily. Wake up, it's ok I'm here." Emily's eyes open to see Alison Dilaurentis standing above her, moonlight streams in through the bedroom window, giving her the glow of an angel. Which is all Emily really sees when she looks at Ali, the good; all the horrible things melt away when Alison smiles at her, just like she's doing right now.

"You've worked yourself into quite the state there Em. I could hear you from all the way down the hall."

Emily smiles shyly looking down at her crumpled comforter on the floor; "What did you hear?"

"I heard you call my name." Ali slowly runs her hand from Emily's bare shoulder down to her wrist, sending chills all through Emily's body. "You're freezing." Alison states, seeing the goosebumps on Emily's arms. Ali picks the comforter back up, spreading it over Emily who lays her head back on the pillow. "Scoot over." Alison guides and Emily does, apprehensively. She wraps her arms around Emily and lays her head on her shoulder. "I'll warm you up". Alison suggests, smirking seductively. Emily can feel the heat radiating from her now deep pink cheeks but thank God it's too dark for Ali to see.

* * *

"What were you dreaming about?" Queries Ali, gently stroking the bare skin between Emily's tank top and shorts.

Emily tries immensely hard to think of anything but the feelings rising up from Alison's touch; "I was lost in the woods, I was looking for you."

"Did you find me?" Alison looks up at Emily with that angelic smile that she could switch back and forth from.

"No. I lost you. I had those dreams a lot when you were gone and I never found you." Emily's face falls and Alison moves up to place a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." The petite blond promises; idly wrapping the drawstring of Emily's shorts around her finger. "Feeling any warmer yet?" She asks, already knowing the answer.

"A little" Emily breathes out. Alison's hair smells like flowers, just like she remembered. She closes her eyes and prays for the courage to kiss her. She's matured a lot over these last few years but something about Ali still sends her to putty.

"I've missed you so much Ali" She says lifting the smaller girls chin up, to look at her. "I think a lot about us, about before you disappeared. What might have been..."

Alison's usual sly look fades away into a sincere one. "Me too Em. I think it's a big part of why I couldn't stay away."

The tanned skinned beauty caresses Ali's cheek and leans down for a soft kiss. She melts into the rhythm of Alison's lips as if it were only yesterday she last kissed them.

"It was torture not being able to touch you." Ali confesses, running her hands up Em's side, under her tank top. "Sometimes you don't really appreciate things until they're taken away from you."

"I won't let anyone take you from me again." Emily vows, pulling Ali on top of her.

The fair haired angel leans into her lover for a searing hot kiss, then pulling back she sits up and pulls her top off over her head, her long gold locks not quite covering pert pink nipples and perfect breasts. Emily grasps Ali's hips and dips her head in to taste the creamy flesh of her breasts. The blonde's head falls back as Emily swirls her hot tongue around the girl's soft nipples. Feeling them harden in her mouth makes Emily so wet. She tugs at the smaller girl's shorts who accommodates by slinking out of them. Her partner then proceeds to pull down her shorts, revealing caramel skin that looks to good not to taste.

* * *

Ali pushes Emily down into the bed and straddles her hard. She leans in for another kiss and whispers in her ear; "I'm gonna fuck you soo good."

Emily's eyes light up like a tiger's and she rips her top off, throwing it across the room, she begins to grind into Ali.

"Nu uh" Alison wiggles her finger. "You don't get to cum until I say so." She pulls a scarf down from the bedpost and ties her tanned hands up to the bars above.

Emily moans, partly because she can't touch her dirty angel any more but mostly because she's so fucking turned on by Ali taking control.

Alison runs her hands painfully slowly up Emily's thighs, dragging her fingernails across the skin. Emily's eyes close, shutting out her other senses as she feels Ali's fingers getting closer and closer to her sweet spot. "God Ali please, I need you inside me."

Ali slinks down her lover's torso so that she's right where Emily wants her to be. Em can feel Ali's hot breath on her aching centre. She arches up toward her and Ali lays a delicate kiss on her inside thigh, eliciting another moan from the darker girl. She nips and kisses her way closer, trailing her tongue just millimetres away from Emily's clit, sending the taller girl crazy. Ali reaches her hands up to Emily's chest, kneading her breasts and pinching her nipples. She lowers her head between Emily's legs and drags her tongue from her dripping centre up to her clit. Emily grasps the scarf tying up her hands, her wrists rubbing pink with the tension.

Alison smirks devilishly, seeing her lover writhe under her. She sucks and nibs at Emily's engorged clit, bringing her right hand down from Emily's full breasts she plunges one, then two fingers inside. Emily moans so loud Alison has to put her other hand up to cover her mouth in case they wake anyone. Alison continues to tease Emily's clit while pumping her fingers in and out of her tight wet centre. Keeping her hand over her lover's mouth Emily moans into it, no longer able to control herself, her entire body shudders as she cums in Ali's mouth.

"Ali crawls back up untying her exhausted partners hands, she kisses Emily deeply and whispers; "You taste soo fucking good, my sweet Emily."


End file.
